


The joke is funnier in the original Klingon

by boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Klingon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore/pseuds/boldlygowherenodoghasgonebefore
Summary: Worf is frustrated by the station's response to his favorite joke.A short piece of fluff based on a prompt by Cyrelia_J





	The joke is funnier in the original Klingon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyrelia_J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyrelia_J/gifts).



“A Romulan, an Andorian, a Klingon and a Cardassian walk into a bar. The bartender pours 4 glasses of bloodwine. The Romulan asks for some ale instead. The bartender refuses, and the Klingon raises his Batleth.”

Quark waits patiently, and after a pause, says, “What’s the rest of the joke?”

“The joke is finished. Did you miss the punchline?”

“Worf, that was,” Quark searched in vain for the right words, and settled for, “That was just not funny!”

“The joke is funnier in the original Klingon,” Worf said stiffly, annoyed at his reaction.

Their voices carried; Quark’s was busy tonight. Shouts of “Daboo!”were interspersed with loud conversations and a group of drunk Klingons who occasionally burst into song.

“Worf, I could hear you from across the bar. What is going on?”

Jadzia joined them, looking from Quark to Worf. Quark looked amused though a bit apprehensive at Worf’s sullenness.

“It is of no consequence.”

“Then why were you shouting across the room?”

“I was not shouting-“

“Rom! Why don’t we offer the Commander and Lieutenant a bottle of kanar? On the house.”

Somewhat mollified, Worf poured himself and Jadzia a glass.

Jadzia raised the glass to her lips, then spat it out.

“Quark, how long has this kenar been sitting out?”

“Brother, I told you that we needed to make more space in the cooling bin.”

“Thank you, Rom. There’s a couple at table 3 that needs a refill.”

“But they don’t look like-“

“Now!”

"I'm sorry, Jadzia. It must have been a defective shipment.”

Jadzia raises an eyebrow, but Worf breaks in, “We should be getting home.”

“Good night, Commander. Do come back and entertain me with more Klingon humor soon.”

Worf glowered, but Jadzia grabbed his arm and they exited, bickering in low voices.

Back in their quarters, Jadzia asked in frustration,“Why is this bothering you so much?

“There is no one on this station who fully understands Klingon culture.”

He pauses.

“It is lonely.”

“Worf, tell me the joke. Curzon was immersed in Klingon culture, and you can tell it to me in the original Klingon.”

"YIt romuluSngan, andorian, tlhIngan je qarDaSngan DaSammeH tach yI'el. 4 HIvje' Iw HIq qang chom. botlhobbogh romuluS HIq 'op instead. Qujmey Da'ovQo' chom, 'ej batleth pep tlhIngan. "

Jadzia pauses, and Worf looked triumphant.

“Worf, I don’t know how to break it to you, but that joke is even worse in Klingon.”


End file.
